


Tuberose

by DarknessDeepDown



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Asano the evil prince lover cuz me says so, M/M, because no one fucking will, blue bunny, how perf they'd be!!, nagisa - Freeform, seriously though why can't i find a proper fucking story on their romance, shiota more like Shota, why don't you ship this pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessDeepDown/pseuds/DarknessDeepDown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asano Gakushuu finally falls for a girl.<br/>Or so he thought.<br/>Seems like it wasn't an obstacle in the end if Nagisa was actually a boy.<br/>Forbidden love blooms like a poisonous flower, yet it tastes so sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuberose

**Author's Note:**

> Tuberose : Flower  
> Forbidden pleasure; Dangerous love: 
> 
> Seriously so no one seems to ship this apparently so i had to write this up. God, I'm so frustrated cuz no art or fics are online. like WTF?!

Hypnotized.   
When first Asano Gakushuu had seen Shiota Nagisa's cerulean eyes he was hypnotized. Granted he didn't know it was 'Nagisa Shiota' from class 3-E, Granted that he had assumed him to actually be a 'her'. But regardless, it had felt as if the ground had been sweeped off his feet because he was falling so hard into the sparkling blue of those eyes, sinking in the viscous crystalline appearing depths of those eyes.  
It had been a normal day for him, the first day of his third year at Kunugigaoka Junior High. Atleast, it was supposed to be normal. He always prided himself on his mental capabilities but when he had seen a petite blue haired girl make her way with her mother inside the school, adorning a simple yellow frock with white ruffles and her hair braided into a short fishtail braid, he had stopped.   
What's more was that when he met those eyes, he actually blanked out for full 10 seconds, forgetting about movement, thought-processes or even breathing. It was only when she was out of his eyes did he remember to inhale deeply.   
He had the full intention to follow her, if only some urgent business involving his father's order wasn't at hand though he had consoled himself that maybe she was a student or maybe she was being enrolled here and that he would see her again.  
He did see her again.  
But not in the circumstances he had preferred.

It was after lunch assembly. Asano was in utter boredom, looking around at the chattering students as everyone waited the Class3-E's arrival. Of Course, it was no fun if the End Class wasn't here to suffer their taunts. Right on cue, the long-awaited class entered the room, everyone of the students panting and sweating after having made a long way to reach the main campus in the scorching heat of June. Everyone stopped their banter for a moment to only resume it, their conversation revolving around demeaning the End-Class as the forsaken ones fidgeted on their feet uncomfortably as they stood lined up. Asano smiled at their discomfort, in his opinion, they deserved to be ostracized after being the cause of their very downfall. Now it was up to them if they could redeem themselves. Though he hardly believed they would be able to.  
His eyes narrowed at a particular red-head who just might. He was sure about Karma Akabane's abilities and he even considered him a rival and he was sure he was wasting his potential by being in the End-class. He eyed the people surrounding the red-head with contempt reflected in his lilac eyes yet that emotion quickly dissolved away when his eyes met the blue-headed boy's.  
Hypnotized.  
Enraptured.  
Enchanted.  
Those blue eyes met his for barely a second, not even registering his eyes properly as they looked back to his friends but Asano was frozen to the very spot. He forgot everything as the object of his amazement and enchantment , the one he had sought through every class of the school was right in front.  
Just 2 things were wrong.  
1\. They were in Class 3-E.  
2.They were actually a boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so i hope it's ok, Frankly i know i didn't do my best here.
> 
> Chapter 1 soon!


End file.
